


The next time round

by towards_morning



Series: Primacy (yelling all the way down) [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, See Notes for Additional Warnings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/pseuds/towards_morning
Summary: They offered Orion the Primacy; someone else got it, this time around.Megatronus isn't happy, per se, but he's not sure what he is instead.





	The next time round

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place, chronologically, after "Louder" and before "the reason comes" in [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424047). However, as I think it will make more sense reading both before this one, I've put it after them both, as it references concepts mentioned particularly in "the reason comes", also in this series but by the inimitable Harper.
> 
> An additional warning for a brief, non-explicit moment of panic during sex that each party recovers from due to unpleasant memories, in the context of PnP.
> 
> Title from Vienna Teng's "In Another Life"- yes, I'm being meta, OK.
> 
> I finally got around to some porn, guys, be proud!

It was around the point that Megatronus hooked under his legs and lifted him that the situation really hit Orion. For the life of him if you had asked he could not have even told you how they made it back to his rooms, except in snapshots- blurs of confusion punctuated by moments of panic and clarity. Ratchet yelling. Megatronus yelling. The council yelling. Megatronus yelling, again. Actually, he thought, it was pretty much yelling all the way down, right up until Ratchet had punched Halogen and the silence sank in.

Orion would have considered pausing this whole mess, honestly, except he was too busy moaning into Megatronus' mouth to interrupt things. It would be rude, he thought to himself, and couldn't stop himself from giggling. He could feel himself going just slightly hysterical even as he scrabbled down his partner's chestplates and desperately hooked a finger into whatever seams he could find. Pushed between Megatronus and the wall as he was, the heat was immense, a solid wall enclosing him, narrowing his entire awareness down to the way they were both frantic against each other. Megatronus was an overwhelming furnace and even as Orion choked down his desperate laughter, Megatronus didn't relent, only digging in at Orion's hips harder and crowding so tight and so close that Orion thought he might collapse under the weight even as he pushed back. There would have been worse ways to go- his last coherent thought for some long moments as he gave into that clever tongue.

It went on for a long time. Orion was shocked to find himself impatient; normally he would have been the opposite, but he was desperate to relieve the tension that had only intensified since Megatronus had interrupted their hissed argument with all this. The entire evening had been nothing but a building anxiety with no relief. Not even watching Ratchet finally crack and stride over to that afthole councilor Halogen to dent his smug, spiteful face had done anything but make both Megatronus and Orion tense unbearably. Not in a... _bad_ way. Orion had just sort of stared as Ratchet had stood over the sprawled Halogen, all backlit in the ridiculous mood lighting of the council chambers and trembling slightly. A gleaming white streak in the dim room. Yes, after that particular demonstration the mood had gone a little haywire. His first act as Prime, weeks after the reluctant bestowing of the matrix and his subsequent disappearance into the ether, and what a show he had given them all.

Orion was abruptly pulled out of that memory by the feeling of Megatronus pulling away himself, breaking their kiss. Only the slightest bit, so little Orion still couldn't see his face properly. Orion tightened his grip where his fingers had slipped into Megatronus' plating and felt the hitch it brought from the other mech. Slight, but telling in a mech as pulled together as his partner. They stayed like that for a moment, Orion clinging and Megatronus slowly loosening his grip. He still cradled Orion's hips, but not so tightly. Orion found himself missing that small sting.

"Orion," Megatronus said, low and dangerous. It made Orion suddenly come back to himself, all in a rush, uncannily aware of his body wrapped around Megatronus'. Unwilling to break the moment even as he shivered, Orion shoved his face into Megatronus' neck and said nothing, tightening his own grip. In his spark he knew that talking about this was probably the sensible course of action. But the mess of the last few weeks was still crashing over him, and he didn't have a response; he knew what Megatronus really wanted them to talk about and he had no real answers. So he only buried his face and tightened his grip again and waited.

They hung there for longer than he thought either should have been able to bear.

Then Megatronus cracked, as sharply as he always did, and pulled Orion back in with a growl.

As Megatronus pulled him towards the berth, Orion fumbled for his port, any port, running hands across all that battered silver in search of an opening. He found one tucked away under a front seam just as Megatronus pushed him down and when he pressed at it... the anxious thrill he felt when Megatronus clamped his hand around Orion's hand and pushed in was as much as Orion could take, and he might have winced in embarrassment at his own clumsy eagerness had his mouth not been so thoroughly occupied. He fumbled as he pushed a hardline in, hands manic. Even the heat in his array took a backseat to how desperate he was after weeks of unsaid things to just finally, finally have a better way than stilted words to do- something. Even now he didn't really know what, just that he wanted it. That was really them in a nutshell, was Orion's last thought before he clicked them together.

His immediate impression was of an overwhelming roar. He blacked out his optics without thinking about it- too much effort in the face of all this to keep them online, too much pushing through him, all at once. Megatronus was unwilling to quiet for anyone. It was a mess of feeling, oscillating back and forth, pushing at Orion one moment and pulling away the next, and Orion had to screw all his own strength in the face of it to push back, half desperate. His head spun. He heard himself in stereo, half himself and half Megatronus, whimpering- or was that Orion? He couldn't quite tell. The pulse of possessive, anxious feeling Megatronus sent back had his head spinning. He was hot, shivering all over and pulling Megatronus in almost without thinking about it. That anxiety kept echoing, and Orion moved instinctively to calm it. It was hard to stay level headed when Megatronus was sending slow, long pulses of want in tandem with it though. Orion did his best but he was no saint; that syrupy feeling had him disintegrate just a little into his partner's desperate warmth. It was around his every strut and it was so thick as to drown out his every other feeling. Orion distantly recognised he had arched up but felt nothing but that brilliant, forceful mind.

As Orion sank into that pool of heat he felt their connection stabilising. The anxiety a little more distinctly drawn now, a sharp thread of hurt and confusion that only made Megatronus' need grow alongside it, each feeding the other. Orion grasped for it, even as Megatronus tried to shunt it out of the link, trying to focus on more enjoyable things. Orion sent his own echo of sharp need back and as Megatronus shuddered in delighted shock, Orion grabbed again at that little pain and followed it home.

The council room flashed by, and he felt Megatronus turn his attention to the memory Orion had pulled up. That moment when they had held out the Matrix to Orion, looking right past Megatronus, Alpha Trion's optics boring into him from the shadows while Orion fought back- fear. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself but with a witness he couldn't deny it, he had felt fear and a kind of cold dread, even as he knew that if they gave it to him he would not turn it down. He wanted to, more than anything, but he couldn't, he couldn't do that, he had to carry this, he couldn't- he couldn't-

Distantly, Orion felt his frame begin to shake. Megatronus' fear and his own remembered dread were mingled now and he couldn't let either go. He felt Megatronus try to pull back but he couldn't follow. He tried. He really did. But the panic overwhelmed him as his now defunct duty came roaring back, and it wasn't until Megatronus' mind returned to forcibly wrench him away that Orion felt his senses return. Even muted. He was still there, still scared strutless that he would have to do this, have to give up something he didn't want to because he would never have asked anyone else. Couldn't bear it. He watched as though a stranger to himself as the scene played out, barely taking it in, but always feeling the sharp, greedy eyes of a council who knew full well he would not have turned down that shining, dreadful beacon if they offered.

_I don't,_ Orion tried to say, _I don't-_

Megatronus pulled him that next inch back from the brink. A little further each time. He didn't say anything but he kept on pulling. Orion clung to him, clung to his bellowing warmth and his confused hurt and his painful, desperate want, and when they left that room he blinked open hazy optics to remind himself it was not a thing he needed to worry about anymore. Not in his own neat rooms, not with Megatronus there, not now he understood what had caused this brief gap between them these last few weeks. Brief but more than Orion ever wanted again.

"You don't want it," said Megatronus, hoarse and inscrutable. Hearing him speak aloud instead of over their link was startling. Even moreso was Megatronus' hand coming up to brush by Orion's mouth. When had they stopped kissing? Orion missed it; he needed the grounding, and nothing seemed better than Megatronus' immovable self. "I thought..."

Orion had no answer to that. No answer for the fact Megatronus had thought that of him, nor for the fact that even if he hadn't wanted it, he still would have taken it. Just as Megatronus had no words for how he hurt at the idea, not a clean hurt but an angry one, festering.

"I don't have it," Orion forced past his glitching vocalizer. "I don't." Perhaps being glad someone else did was selfish. Certainly he felt enough worry and guilt over Ratchet's situation, his dear friend. A better mech in all respects and nobody could ever argue unworthy, at least not where Orion might hear and step up. Not without a fight. But then Megatronus leaned in to kiss him and Orion let himself sink back into that overwhelming warmth and for once. Just this once, he put that thought off. Just for a moment. Just for now.

Enough talk, he thought. Orion oriented himself enough to clamber that bit closer onto Megatronus' lap and released his plating; his valve ground down against warm metal, and he heard Megatronus huff a thin laugh. He pushed aside all doubt and ground down again, and again, keening as his node found purchase. One sharp digit wandered down and when Megatronus gently circled it, Orion moaned aloud. The hardline sent that same bright burst of electricity across and he felt Megatronus shudder.

"Please," Orion said, then louder- "Please." His frame almost felt his own again. More than that, he already felt that desperate sweet feeling coming back, a not-unfamiliar ache. He wanted fiercely, and nobody could stop him. The warmth spread through his frame relentlessly. Megatronus laughed again, louder this time, and brushed his free hand down Orion's chest, over and over.

Orion heard a noise and looked down, expecting a spike- but Megatronus had released his own valve, and only kept rubbing Orion's, insistent. It was a warm, slow charge, no longer as urgent as it had been. Orion felt his backstruts melt as Megatronus circled, slower and faster and slower again, and he desperately shoved a hand between them to find Megatronus' own, warm and soft. When Orion flicked it, Megatronus tensed all over, and when he dragged back down slow and deliberate, the shudder went through the both of them.

They stayed as they were, and as Megatronus got closer, Orion's fingers finding their mark, he felt his partner snapping his hips, erratic and desperate. _I did that,_ Orion thought. After all that worry, he could still wring such things out of Megatronus. He circled the outer rim, just away from the node itself, and Megatronus buried his helm in the crook of Orion's shoulder and made a noise that Orion was going to keep in his memory files for the rest of his life, thin and full of static.

His own overload was building, crackling in his pelvis and a sharp, sweet buildup spreading through his spine. The feedback going back and forth between them only made the sensations melt into one another, until the only thing he felt was a constant, ever-building hum of pleasure. It hit him suddenly, and Orion could only gasp out as he rode through his release, trying to keep pace as his fingers finally slipped into Megatronus' valve and he felt the other mech clench around him. A moment later and through their link he felt Megatronus let go and it was too much, like fire- Orion could only clench his jaw and keen. His legs collapsed and he dropped half over Megatronus as his valve spasmed around the phantom sensation of his own fingers.

The aftershocks raced across their uplink and they stayed there for a moment. Then Megatronus lifted his head and brought their helms together, optics still dim. As he pulled apart their hardlink, Orion trying not to whimper at the loss of that broad, brilliant mind, he graced Orion with a rare, tired smile.

"You're here," said Megatronus, hoarse from overcharge. Orion shuttered his optics and pressed closer. "You're here, with me."

"Yes," said Orion, and there would always be more to say between them, but for now it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [a Twitter.](https://twitter.com/auto_thots)


End file.
